


The Painful Beginning

by IwasaSoldier2



Series: The Hidden Soldier [1]
Category: Avenglock, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agent John Watson, Avengers - Freeform, BAMF John Watson, Gen, John-centric, SHIELD, Sad John Watson, Soldier John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwasaSoldier2/pseuds/IwasaSoldier2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John felt that he was missing pieces of himself and was unable to find them.<br/>Until he got shot.<br/>John could no longer put the pieces together and he had no motivation or need to try.<br/>Until Sherlock.<br/>John felt like he could fulfill his purpose as a protector.<br/>Until the Fall.<br/>And now, the only people who need his protection are the protectors of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Painful Beginning

John Watson always felt as if he was only using parts of himself, that he was missing pieces of himself and was unable to find them and put them together inside him. When he went into the army he felt as if a part of him had slid into place. He was able to protect, defend, and heal those who could not do it themselves. John was able to use his whole mind, body, and skills to become the necessary tool to help people. He was able to feel content and happy in the military, serving Queen and country and being used in a way that counted the most.

  
Until he got shot.

  
When John was shot his life became a jumble of confusion and the missing of a limb. John felt useless as he was cruelly ripped from the only place that had both protected him and gave him a way to help others. It was as if someone had smashed a jigsaw puzzle on the floor into thousands of pieces and then had taken away the center parts. John could no longer put the pieces together and he had no motivation or need to try.

  
Until Sherlock.

  
When John Watson began his life with Sherlock Holmes he never imagined that he would have so many astonishing life experiences. He was amazed that the life he lived with Sherlock was actually his reality but for the first time since being discharged from the Army he was filled with life and purpose. It felt wonderful. John was fascinated by Sherlock and as they slowly became friends, John realized that he would die for this man, this brilliant, amazing, fascinating, irritating man. For the second time in his life John felt like he could fulfill his purpose as a protector both inside and outside the strange adventures that they had together, making sure that Sherlock ate, bathed, and slept while also keeping the awkward social mistakes to a minimum and introducing the man about the world outside of exact logical thinking, experiments, and crime such as James Bond, the Solar System, and walks in the park. He was happy and content with his life.

  
Until the Fall.

  
When Sherlock fell, John also fell. John’s life was ripped into a million pieces that all blew away into the wind like paper in a storm. For days John sat in 221B and stared listlessly at the forgotten belongings of the world’s former consulting detective. He replayed every case, every adventure in his mind just so he could hold onto the amazing man and his life a little longer. When he finally emerged from the flat he no longer had a purpose, he had no one to protect, no one to care for and love, and so he visited the grave of his best friend and grieved there instead of in the privacy of their home. Mrs. Hudson fussed and worried about him, using John as way to express her sorrow and to encourage him to stay in the flat so she wouldn’t be alone. Mycroft visited, sitting silently with his umbrella at rest beside him after a few moments of conversation, just sharing in the hurt and pain of losing his brother.  
Finally though, John began to feel life in his listless body. He began to eat without prompting and cleaning some of the obvious disorder of the flat. He avoided the belongings of his friend but he picked up where he could bear it. He began searching for work but after going to several interviews, only to be insulted for his association with Sherlock he began looking into the possibility of a fresh start somewhere else where Sherlock Holmes wasn’t a name being slandered and I Believe In Sherlock Holmes wasn’t a phrase being spray painted onto every concrete surface to remind him of his friend.

  
So he talked with Mrs. Hudson and after doing some internet searches for available positions open for doctors in America, he decided to move on to another city and make a new life with a new purpose. Unsurprisingly, Mycroft came to visit and talk about his decision to move. What was surprising was Mycroft’s welcoming of the idea and his giving of a job opportunity with an international security organization based in the city of New York. So John accepted because anything was better than sitting and sinking into lifelessness, and he admitted that he missed a little of his daily dose of adrenaline. So with a packing of bags and a few goodbyes he and Mrs. Hudson flew to America to begin his work as a medical agent under the eye of a mysterious and ghostly international organization known as SHIELD.


End file.
